Mrs Malfoy
by V. Vichi L
Summary: Tik… Tik… Tik… Jam besar itu terdengar jelas ditelingaku. "Beberapa jam lagi, kau akan menjadi Mrs. Malfoy," bisikku setiap kali detik berganti menit. Tapi, benarkah?


Disclaimer : JKR, op kors.

Genre: Romance/Tragedy

Rated: T, buat character death.

A/N : Ada tokoh yang diidupin lagi, dan diriku sendiri tidak tahu mengapa. :P

Enjoy, guys !  


* * *

Mrs. Malfoy

Tik… Tik… Tik…

Jam besar itu terdengar jelas ditelingaku. Entah sudah berapa lama aku berdiri di depan cermin ini.

"Beberapa jam lagi, kau akan menjadi Mrs. Malfoy," bisikku setiap kali detik berganti menit.

Aku masih tidak mau berhenti memandang gaun indah yang terpasang di tubuhku. Gaun berwarna lembayung muda bertangan panjang dan berenda lembut dengan garis berwarna hitam yang dibuat berlekuk indah di bagian pinggangnya. Ditambah lagi dengan mahkota mungil yang terbuat dari bunga lavender asli, terpasang dirambutku yang tertata rapi. Aku tersenyum sumringah kala menatap gadis di dalam cermin yang balas tersenyum padaku.

Aku tahu hari pernikahan masih beberapa jam lagi, tapi aku sudah berdandan sesempurna mungkin. Dan—ajaibnya—aku berdandan sendiri. Memakai pakaian sendiri, menata rambut sendiri, dan menguntai bunga lavender sendiri. Ulangi: sendiri. Aku tidak mau didandani oleh para penata rias profesional yang didatangkan langsung dari luar negeri. Narcissa sendiri yang memanggil mereka. Aku memang tidak enak hati memprotes calon ibu mertuaku sendiri, untungnya, aku punya pangeranku yang mengerti keadaanku, dan membicarakannya dengan ibu mertua. Untungnya lagi, Narcissa belum membayar para penata rias itu—walaupun mereka sudah mendandaniku separuh jadi. Toh, akhirnya, dandanan mereka kuubah lagi—menjadi lebih baik dari yang kuduga.

Hatiku terkadang merasa tergelitik, dan tidak sanggup untuk tidak menyunggingkan senyuman jika mengingat semuanya; bahwa Narcissa Malfoy—Lady Malfoy yang terhormat—akan menjadi ibu mertuaku, dan Draco Malfoy—pewaris kekuasaan Malfoy yang sangat dipuja-puja oleh para gadis—akan menjadi suamiku beberapa jam lagi. Aku tahu itu tidak lucu. Tapi, entah mengapa, aku selalu menganggapnya lucu. Dan aku pun tidak habis pikir, bagaimana cara mereka merubah pola pemikiran mereka yang sudah tertanam sejak dulu? Mengingat hal itu, senyumku pun semakin melebar. Ini seperti mimpi.

"Beberapa jam lagi, kau akan menjadi Mrs. Malfoy."

Aku tidak pernah bosan mengatakan hal itu, karena itu adalah impianku sejak dulu. Bahkan—sejujurnya—saat aku baru berumur 11 tahun. Waktu berlalu begitu cepat. 11 tahun dan 22 tahun. Ajaib. Sudah 11 tahun aku menunggu-nunggu datangnya 'gelar' ini. Karena, menurutku 'gelar' ini adalah gelar yang sangat berarti. Dan yang mendapatkan 'gelar' ini adalah wanita yang paling beruntung sedunia. Aku adalah wanita yang PALING beruntung sedunia.

"Lihat dirimu, Nak," kata seorang wanita berpakaian rapi di ambang pintu, tersenyum.

Aku berbalik, dan tersenyum bahagia. Mum.

"Beberapa jam lagi, aku akan menjadi Mrs. Malfoy, Mum!" aku bersorak girang, dan menghambur ke dalam pelukan ibuku yang langsung disambut dengan isakkan.

"Ya, sayang. Mum akan merindukanmu."

"Mum," kataku lembut. "Aku tetap anakmu, yang selalu ada di hatimu."

"Mum tahu," kata Mum. "Draco bilang, ia sudah menyiapkan sebuah rumah khusus untuk kalian tinggal di Paris. Dan sebuah rumah lagi, untuk bulan madu. Persis di depan danau kecil yang sangat indah, Mum sudah lihat fotonya."

Aku tersenyum bahagia, dan mulai meneteskan air mata. "Aku sangat beruntung, kan, Mum?" tanyaku terisak.

"Sangat beruntung sekali, Nak," kata Mum, dan beberapa menit kemudian, ia melepas pelukannya. "Kau akan bahagia dengannya."

Aku mengangguk, tak mampu berkata-kata lagi—terlalu bahagia.

"Mum harus membantu Narcissa untuk mempersiapkan pestanya," kata Mum sambil mengusap air matanya, seperti yang kulakukan sekarang. "Jangan lupa untuk selalu tersenyum, sayang."

Aku mengangguk. "Mum!" kataku tiba-tiba. "Katakan pada Draco kalau aku akan menjadi Mrs. Malfoy-nya."

Mum tersenyum, dan mengangguk. Lalu berjalan pergi, dan menghilang di balik dinding. Aku kembali ke depan cermin, dan tersenyum, lagi. Hari-hari sulit dan menyakitkan yang sudah 11 tahun kulewati, kini hanya tinggal kenangan. Kini, tak ada lagi pertengkaran konyol diantara kami, yang digantikan oleh senyuman yang selalu terhias dibibir kami. Benci tak dapat lagi memisahkan aku dan dia. Karena benci itu telah kalah. Ya, kalah, tentu saja.

Aku mengerling jam besar di belakangku. Pukul 6.00 pm. Tiga jam lagi, dan aku akan menjadi Mrs. Malfoy yang bahagia. Rasanya sudah tak sabar menunggu datangnya malam. Aku pun tertawa kecil. Tawa kecil yang bahagia.

"Kau cantik sekali!" kata seorang pria tampan berpiyama.

Aku berbalik, dan tertawa.

"Kau baru bangun tidur?" tanyaku.

Draco tersenyum malu, dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Well, aku lelah sekali dengan semua persiapan ini," katanya sambil berjalan ke arahku.

"Tiga jam lagi, aku akan menjadi Mrs. Malfoy, Draco! Bayangkan semua itu!"

Draco tersenyum. "Kau memang pantas menjadi Mrs. Malfoy. Sangat pantas—bahkan lebih dari pantas."

Aku menggenggam tangan pangeranku, dan menatapnya dengan bahagia. Tak lupa, kuhiaskan senyum tersempurnaku hanya untuknya seorang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan hingga membuatku sebahagia ini?"

Draco memelukku erat, dan berbisik. "Amortentia."

Aku terbelalak. "Amortentia?!' seruku kaget. "Kau bercanda?!"

Draco tertawa, dan mengusap rambutku dengan sayang. Layaknya seorang kakak yang sedang menenangkan adik kecilnya yang menangis ingin dibelikan boneka.

"Mana mungkin aku melakukan itu padamu?" kata Draco. "Aku hanya bercanda. Semua yang kulakukan padamu benar-benar murni."

"Semurni darahmukah?" godaku.

Draco langsung memberengut. "Sudah kubilang, jangan bicarakan tentang itu lagi. Kita sudah selesai dengan semua itu, oke?"

Aku tertawa kecil. Ingat beberapa tahun lalu? Ia menyebutku dengan panggilan sayangnya; Mudblood, tentu saja. Dan kini, hal itu membuatku tertawa. Bukan menangis lagi.

"Pureblood Prince, harus kuakui, kau sensitif."

Draco memutar bola matanya. Dulu, sebutan untuk darahnya itu selalu membuatnya bangga—bahkan sombong. Tapi, sekarang, dia tidak mau membanggakannya lagi di depanku. Koreksi: hanya di depanku.

"Jangan bahas itu lagi, Princess, kau tahu aku bahkan tidak mau menyebut-nyebutnya lagi."

Aku tersenyum, dan kembali menyamankannya dengan genggaman tanganku.

"Hidung Merlin, Draco Malfoy! Lihat penampilanmu di depan calon istrimu!" pekik Narcissa Malfoy. Ia berjalan mendekati Draco dengan kesal. "Kau seorang Malfoy, ingat? Dan—Hermione, kau—"

"Cantik sekali," potong Draco. "Dan bukankah Mum sudah berjanji untuk tidak membahas tentang 'tata tertib seorang pewaris Malfoy' lagi, ingat?"

Aku tersenyum—Narcissa tidak menanggapi perkataan anaknya, dan sibuk memandangiku dengan kagum("Mum, jangan melihatnya seperti itu," kata Draco gusar.)—membuat pipiku memerah.

"Aku ingin pestanya segera dimulai!" pekik Narcissa tak sabar, dan berbalik dengan girang. Tapi tak lupa memperingatkan anaknya. "Dan, Draco, kau tidak mau tampil bodoh di depan calon istrimu, kan?"

Draco memutar bola matanya, dan mengecup keningku. Ia pun berjalan mengikuti ibunya.

Sungguh, aku sangat beruntung!

* * *

Ya ampun! Setengah jam lagi!

Oke, oke, itu berlebihan. Ingat gelar apa yang akan kau sandang? Mrs. Malfoy. Dan Malfoy adalah keluarga yang terhormat—dan tidak berlebihan.

Aku tertawa sendiri mengingat betapa berlebihannya diriku sekarang. Gelar Mrs. Malfoy membuatku sangat girang. Oh, betapa aku sudah tak sabar! Ingin rasanya menggunakan Jam Pemutar Waktu-ku untuk mengetahui saat-saat penting itu. Waktu terasa begitu lambat. Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima…

Entah harus berapa menit lagi aku menunggu—aku sudah tak sabar, ingat? Oh, jangan bahas itu lagi.

Tap… Tap… Tap…

Aku berbalik. Terdengar langkah-langkah kaki berat di lorong tempatku berdiri sekarang. Draco-kah itu ? Sebuah lukisan pendahulu Draco—seorang Malfoy juga—tengah diam di kursi besarnya dengan terengah-engah. Seperti habis berlari dari lukisan satu ke lukisan lainnya.

"Miss Granger!" pekiknya. "Cepat pergi dari sini! Beritahu para penghuni rumah ini, dan segeralah pergi!"

"A—apa yang terjadi, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Tidak ada waktu lagi, Miss. Cepat beritahu yang lain dan pergi!"

Aku pun berlari—sebelum seseorang menabrakku dan membuatku terjatuh. Draco? Oh! Aku membekap mulutku dengan tanganku yang berkeringat. Itu bukan Draco.

"Halo, Miss Mudblood. Senang bertemu denganmu lagi."

Aku kini bisa melihatnya. Wanita berambut hitam dan berpelupuk mata tebal berdiri di depanku, dengan menyunggingkan senyum mengerikannya yang penuh dengan kegilaan. Aku langsung merinding, ketakutan mulai menjalar ke dalam tubuhku. Mataku terbelalak, dan mulutku terbuka tak percaya. Demi Merlin, dia benar-benar—

Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Dr—Dra—Draco," aku berkata hampir tak terdengar.

Wanita gila itu berjalan mendekatiku yang terduduk di lantai, dan berjongkok untuk melihatku.

"Calon Mrs. Malfoy, rupanya?" katanya. "Aku tidak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin adikku tersayang bisa merubah pola pikirannya untuk memiliki menantu seorang Mudblood sepertimu? Dan keponakanku sendiri, kau beri ramuan apa agar bisa menjadi jatuh hati padamu? Amortentia?"

Aku tidak sanggup bergerak. Rasanya tubuhku lumpuh dengan mendadak.

"Dr—Dra—Draco," kataku lagi.

Bellatrix tertawa mengerikan.

"Dr—Dra—Draco," ulangnya menghina. "Tutup mulut kotormu, Mudblood!"

Wanita itu menatapku yang ketakutan. Seringai kejam tersungging di bibirnya.

"Ba—bagaimana kau lo—lolos—"

"Aku sudah pernah lolos dari penjara bodoh itu, ingat?"

Aku menutup mulutku rapat-rapat. Pikiranku berpusat pada satu hal: mati.

"Bellatrix Lestrange! Semua yang mendengarku, Bellatrix Lestrange—"

Namun Bellatrix lebih cepat. Ia merobek lukisan pendahulu Malfoy itu, dan menginjak-injaknya dengan kasar.

"Diamlah lukisan bodoh!" katanya marah. Dan dia berpaling lagi padaku.

"A—apa yang kau li—lihat, Le—Lestrange?" tanyaku dengan suara bergetar. Mati. Aku pasti akan mati di sini.

Bellatrix mengerling gaun yang kupakai.

"Gaunmu bagus, Miss Mudblood," katanya sambil mengusap gaunku. "Dan akan lebih bagus lagi jika seperti ini!"

Mataku melebar.

Dia merobek gaunku! Betapa aku ingin mencakar wajah gilanya!

"Kau—narapidana gila!" teriakku marah sambil mencakar wajahnya, dan menghapus seringainya.

Aku baru ingat. Tongkatku ada di balik kaus kakiku! Oh, betapa bodohnya aku!

"_Expelliar_—"

"_Crucio_!"

Tubuhku tumbang, dan menggeliat kesakitan. Bellatrix tertawa gila, dan mendekatiku—masih dengan tongkat teracung.

"Kau masih ingat saat aku menyiksamu beberapa tahun lalu—di tempat ini juga, Miss Filthy Mudblood ?" tanyanya dengan raut muka menyeramkan. "Dan kau masih mau melawanku, eh?!"

Aku masih menggeliat. Wanita gila itu belum melepaskan kutukannya. Merlin, siapapun, tolong aku! Bellatrix menjentikkan tongkatnya, dan aku pun terdiam dengan kesakitan yang sangat.

"Aku tidak takut padamu!" teriakku menantang. Aku mengerling tongkat sihirku yang berada di belakang gaunku. Bellatrix tidak melihatnya. "A—aku… Draco!"

Bellatrix menoleh, tepat saat aku mengambil tongkatku dan mengarahkannya pada wanita itu.

"_Stupe_—"

Sial. Bellatrix menepis tanganku dengan keras, dan mematahkan tongkatku. Ia membawaku ke tembok, dan membenturkan kepalaku dengan keras.

"Aaaa!" teriakku. Aku merasakan butir-butir darah membasahi rambutku yang sudah tidak karuan lagi. "Lepaskan tangan kotormu, Lestrange!"

Bellatrix mencekik leherku kuat-kuat, dan aku mulai menggeliat kehabisan napas. Aku mencakar-cakar tangannya, tapi semua sia-sia.

"Berhenti mencakar tanganku, Mudblood kotor!" teriaknya. Dan saat itu pula, muncul seseorang yang mengacungkan tongkatnya dengan siaga.

"Lepaskan dia!" teriak Draco penuh kemurkaan. "Kau tidak pantas menyentuhnya!"

Bellatrix berpaling—tetap mencekikku, dan tertawa.

"Coba kita lihat, Draco Malfoy yang penakut sudah berubah rupanya?" cemoohnya. "Mulai berani, Draco? Amortentia itu berhasil, Granger. Kau merubah segalanya." kata Bellatrix berpaling padaku.

"Dia tidak menggunakan Ramuan Cinta bodoh!" teriak Draco. "Sekarang, lepaskan dia atau kubunuh kau!"

"Tidak akan kulepaskan, Draco sayang," kata Bellatrix. "Biar kita lihat dulu, betapa cantiknya darahnya."

"Tidak—apa kau bilang?!" teriak Draco.

Bellatrix mengacungkan pisau peraknya yang pendek ke lenganku, dan tertawa gila.

"Ingat ini, Draco?"

Draco terkejut. Bellatrix menyayat tanganku dengan cepat, dan mengelap darahku dengan jarinya. Aku berteriak—tapi tak mampu berkutik. Bellatrix membenturkan kepalaku lagi saat aku mengerang pelan, menatap Draco dengan keputusasaan. Bellatrix mengoleskan darahku ke bibirku yang bergetar.

"Cicipilah darahmu, Miss Mudblood," katanya. "Kau mau coba, Draco?"

"Kau," geram Draco marah. "Wanita gila! _Stupe_—"

"_Expelliarmus_!"

Tongkat Draco terlempar jauh. Bellatrix tertawa lagi. Aku memanfaatkan kesempatan itu dengan merebut tongkatnya, dan mematahkannya hingga terbelah dua. Bellatrix murka. Ia membenturkan kepalaku lagi; kurasa ia hampir menggegarkan otakku.

"Kau! Mudblood kotor tak tahu diri!" teriaknya marah. Draco yang masih berdiri segera berlari hendak memungut tongkatnya—sebelum Bellatrix berteriak lagi. "DIAM DI TEMPATMU, DRACO ! ATAU KUBUNUH DIA !"

Draco mendadak berhenti, dan berbalik.

"Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Hermione, kubunuh kau!" teriak Draco.

Bellatrix menjepit leherku di antara lengan dan dadanya, memegangi pisau pendeknya ke leherku, dan tersenyum licik; persis seperti yang dilakukannya beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Aku ini bibimu, Draco. Kau tidak bisa membunuhku."

Aku menangis pelan. Jangan sakiti dia, Lestrange. Bunuh saja aku.

"Kau wanita gila!" teriak Draco. "Lepaskan dia!"

"Lihat ini Draco," kata Bellatrix sambil menyodorkan tanganku yang berdarah ke dalam mulutku.

"Aaaa!" aku berteriak. Meronta-ronta untuk menghindari tanganku sendiri. "Kau gila, Lestrange! Kau gila !"

Bellatrix tertawa sambil terus berusaha memasukkan darah di lenganku ke dalam mulutku. Draco, yang berdiri tak jauh dariku, tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu; ia berjalan mundur, dan berbalik untuk mengambil tongkatnya—tepat saat Bellatrix melayangkan belatinya, menusuk punggung Draco.

"TIDAAAKK!!!!!! DRACOOO!!!!!!"

Tubuh Draco menegang. Ia jatuh di atas lututnya, dan mencabut pisau di punggungnya. Tongkatnya patah di bawah lututnya. Aku menguatkan tubuhku untuk berdiri, tapi Bellatrix membenturkan kepalaku lagi—bahkan lebih keras dari benturan-benturan sebelumnya, di saat aku mendengar mereka mengacungkan tongkat yang patah, dan meneriakkan sebuah Kutukan.

"CRUCIO!"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Dan semuanya gelap gulita.

* * *

Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali, dan mengedarkan pandangan. Mum, yang pertama melihatku, segera memelukku dengan erat, dan menangis pelan. Aku melihat Narcissa yang tengah duduk di sebelah Mum, tersenyum getir padaku dengan mata yang bengkak dan merah. Kemana seorang lagi ? Orang yang terpenting bagiku ?

"Untunglah kau selamat, Hermione! Aku dan Narcissa mencemaskanmu!" isak Mum.

Narcissa berjalan ke arahku dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Ia mengusap rambutku dengan lembut.

"Di mana Draco ?" tanyaku singkat. "Mum, di mana Draco ?"

Tangisan Narcissa meledak dengan spontan. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya yang tertutup sarung tangan berwarna hitam. Aku memandang ibuku dengan was-was.

"Dra—Draco—"

"Dia di mana, Mum?" tanyaku tak sabar. Perasaanku berubah menjadi sangat tidak menyenangkan.

"Draco—dia meninggal, Hermione," tangis Narcissa. Suaranya luar biasa bergetar. "Setelah Bella melayangkan pisaunya, mereka bertukar Kutukan dengan tongkat mereka yang patah, dan Kutukan itu pun berbalik—menghantam tubuh mereka masing-masing. Bella dibawa ke Azkaban, lagi. Dan Draco..."

"Tidak… Draco…"

Air mataku sudah tak dapat terbendung lagi, mengalir deras di pipiku. Semuanya seolah hancur. Duniaku telah berakhir sampai di sini. Tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi gelap. Aku tidak akan pernah menjadi Mrs. Malfoy. TIDAK AKAN PERNAH. Rumah khusus di Paris, rumah di depan danau yang sangat indah, akan bagaimana jadinya? Pria tampan dengan wajah pucat yang sangat kuinginkan, ke mana perginya? Dan pikiranku tertuju pada satu hal: mati.

* * *

A/N : Tragedy! Tragedy! FFku yang pertama nih! Mohon ripiunya ya! Kritik dan saran akan aku terima dengan setulus hati :D Please, ripiu ya!

Love,

vioLet Latte


End file.
